


Love At First Choke

by coffeeandbeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor Baekhyun, Doctor Chanyeol, Doctor Jongdae, Doctor Joonmyeon, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Side HunHan, doctors chanbaek, squint for kaisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandbeans/pseuds/coffeeandbeans
Summary: Dr. Byun choked the moment he saw his baby daddy.





	1. oh baby don’t you wanna come into my world

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1275222/).

 

 

 

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun incredulously as if the latter had grown two heads. He watched with an askew facial expression as Baekhyun munched and diligently indulged himself on a serving of cucumbers. Jongdae loves eating cucumbers and he was sure that the man before him, loathed cucumbers as soon as he was conceived.

 

It is not a secret that the Dr. Byun hated cucumbers. Said doctor would always find time to express his distaste and disgust for the very innocent-looking phallic green fruit. Byun Baekhyun hated it with passion, so it was indeed, a surprise when Jongdae was presented with such a sight before him.

 

They were in the hospital's cafeteria for a lunch break, sitting in their usual lunch table, from the farthest end near a glass window with the panoramic view of health care providers and patients alike, walking to and fro.

 

Jongdae was busy gawking at Baekhyun as he devoured his serving of cucumbers which he requested from the lady working behind the counter—Ms. Lee, the youngest of the workers in the cafeteria, who gladly prepared and delivered it to their table.

 

"Baek.” Jongdae’s call fell on deaf ears and tried again when he saw his friend licked his lips.

 

“Baekhyun!"

 

Baekhyun was startled by the sudden call of his name, droopy eyes forming wide circles as he looked up to Jongdae. "What?"

 

"Do you realize that you're eating cucumbers?"

 

The doctor in interrogation looked at his bowl of cucumbers before sparing another glance to his friend, putting a slice of cucumber in his mouth. "Yes. Why?"

 

"You loathed cucumbers."

 

Baekhyun stopped munching and sported a look of confusion and then merely shrugged off the statement. Feeling wronged and finding the need to justify his deed and the fruit.

 

"I may hate cucumbers, but it doesn't mean that I can't eat it," then he continued feeding himself with a mouthful of cucumber much to Jongdae’s confusion and amusement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun just finished his rounds when he was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea and dizzy spell. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and went to the nearest bench chair located in the corridor. He sat and took deep breaths as he fights off the want to throw up.

 

_Ugh. Must be the cucumbers that I ate for lunch._

 

The smaller tried to distract himself from the thought of puking. Indeed, it was an awful sight to see one of their resident doctors heaves his guts out in the middle of the monotonous white hallway. It would be a sight to behold. And that would be very embarrassing for his part. He took deep breaths and occasionally massaged his temples to chase away an oncoming headache.

 

After deeming it okay for him to stand up, he continued his merry way to his office to change out of his lab coat and scrub suit. He’s wearing a turquoise one today. Since he’s a Pediatrician, he took it upon himself to wear light-colored scrubs—not wanting to come off as a scary doctor to the kids.

 

He walked slowly so as not to trigger the queasiness, but as soon as he entered his office, and filled his nostrils with a whiff of the strawberry-scented air freshener, he quickly ran towards the bathroom and heaved the contents of his stomach.

 

He gripped hard on the lavatory, eyes brimming with tears from the force he’s using as he vomited all of his lunch. Once he finished his business, he rinsed his mouth and hold on to the sink to steady himself and his breathing.

 

It must me the cucumbers, he concluded. He mentally chided himself for suddenly _wanting_ to get a taste of the fruit and he had to strangle Jongdae later for not stopping him from eating those. With that in mind, he reached out for tissue papers, dried his face off and proceeded to change his clothes.

 

 

 

"You looked pale."

 

"Holy shit! Kim Jongdae! Don't just popped up out of nowhere and scare me like that!" Baekhyun nearly hauled the nearest object within his reach from the scare. Jongdae fixed him an ‘are you kidding me’ look before scoffing.

 

"What? Haven't you heard the door closing?"

 

"Uh, no," maybe Baekhyun was a little bit spacing out as he wore his shoes.

 

"You looked pale," Jongdae said again.

 

"Am I?” Baekhyun replied as he went back from wearing his shoes.  “I just threw up," he added nonchalantly which earned him a cocked brow from Jongdae.

 

"Because someone didn't even dare to stop me from eating a bowl of cucumbers," he continued.

 

"I believe that's you," he finished with sass and glared at Jongdae.

 

"Gee. Whatever Baek. You didn't even spare me a glance when I pointed out that you're eating your most loathed fruit."

 

"But, still," he answered defeatedly.

 

It's been a couple of weeks already and the constant need to throw up had taken its toll on Baekhyun not to mention the need to visit the bathroom also took its part in Baekhyun’s system. Leaving him totally exhausted even before starting his rounds.

 

He loves his job. He loves interacting with his patients; loving how the balls of sunshine that were his patients, excitedly greet him every time he paid them a visit. The kids never failed to show him their enthusiasm to see him despite having to stay in the hospital and deal with their sickness. Dealing with kids became a natural for Baekhyun. He has a special way to lure the kids into taking their meds when the need arises and he has his special way of making the kids comply to his whims. That is why it was a wonder how he managed to pull through half of his shift without collapsing and trying to tame his gastrointestinal tract.

 

Jongdae and he decided to walk together to the cafeteria. All he wanted to do was to sit down and have his serving of cucumbers. Exhaustion left his body with the prospect of having to savor his meal. Just the thought of the food made him salivate as he mindlessly tuned out Jongdae’s rumbling about the new doctor that everyone was talking about.

 

“Hey! Baekhyun! Are you even listening?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Bitch. I knew you were not listening in the first place. Why am I even wasting my energy on you?”

 

They just entered the cafeteria and immediately fall in line to order their meal. “As I was saying before you rudely filtered my story, there’s this new hot surgeon they were talking about! I bet he’s your type Baek!” Jongdae teased, earning a sharp glare at the smaller who was so impatient to have his turn.

 

“What made you think that he is my type? Did you even see him already?”

 

“Uh no? But according to the nurses, they said that he’s quite tall and he got the good looks.”

 

“That’s the thing Jongdae, they said. They. It didn’t come from me so no, this new doctor is not my type.” The brunette said as he emphasized his words, suddenly feeling irritated to have the idea shoved at him.

 

“Okay chill. What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Jongdae said, holding both his hands up as he ushered Baekhyun to say his order to Ms. Lee, not forgetting to request for his usual bowl of cucumber.

 

Jongdae almost rolled his eyes as he saw how happy and enthusiastic Baekhyun is as he reached out for the said bowl, droopy eyes becoming crescents as he thanked the lady behind the counter. This went on for weeks.

 

"You should get yourself checked up," said a very concerned Jongdae as they are seated and eating lunch again, having to witness Baekhyun heaved all the contents (if there is even some) of his stomach.

 

"You've been throwing up a lot, but you're still gaining weight," he pointed out. He had had enough of Baekhyun’s complains about those things and one wouldn’t think too deep to know what is wrong with the other doctor. Jongdae could only sigh on how oblivious Baekhyun is.

 

"Hey! Is that your subtle way of calling me fat?" He asked face-stricken with horror.

 

"I did not say any of those. But if you think so, then sure. Suit yourself," Jongdae sarcastically retorted.

 

"What the fuck, you runt!"

 

Jongdae cackled loud and hard, gaining the attention of their colleagues and Baekhyun bowed in apology.

 

"Shut it Jongdae!"

 

Baekhyun dove down to gobbling up his serving of cucumber when he saw someone familiar walked into the cafeteria. He had a good view of the man’s side profile. The man is tall, with tall nose and reddish lips. His features are so manly and Baekhyun could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He reveled on how soft looking his almost tanned skin color is and imagined how muscular he must be based from how his lab gown hugged his body like a second skin and how his forehead looked captivating with his well-kept pushed back hair.

 

The man was with two other doctors, if Baekhyun was not mistaken, he was with Dr. Kim, the really tan-skinned surgeon who’s really popular with his good looks and his commendable skills and a shorter guy who Baekhyun haven’t seen before, but was also wearing a similar lab coat as theirs. He made a mental note to ask Jongdae later.

 

Just then, the man maneuvered to his right, giving Baekhyun a chance to look at his whole facial features. They may be a good few feet away from the counter, but Baekhyun could attest that he got a good vision as he examined the man. The man has strikingly almond-shaped eyes, proud tall nose, equally plump and reddish lips with a very strong jawline. His furrowed brows did no justice to his captivating forehead. It only made him look hot and sexy and Baekhyun mentally congratulated him for doing his hair in a pushed-back manner.

 

When Baekhyun was satisfied into scrutinizing the man’s strong points, he chanced an overall look on his features and choked on his spoonful of cucumber when he put a name on that face.

 

 

 

"What the hell, Baek. Careful. No one's going to steal your precious bowl of cucumber," Jongdae said as he gave Baekhyun a bottle of water which he gladly took. When his coughing fit subsided, he looked at Jongdae with pleading eyes and asked the question that was sitting on the tip of his tongue.

 

"Is that Park Chanyeol?"

 

"Huh? The Park Chanyeol from med school?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, his words dying in his throat as he cast a look on the counter.

 

“The Park Chanyeol who's the cousin of your cousin's baby daddy?"

 

"Uhuh. That Park Chanyeol."

 

Jongdae turned behind him to where Baekhyun’s faraway look was cast and saw that indeed, it was Park Chanyeol wearing a lab coat similar to the ones they're wearing.

 

"He's working here?"

 

"No shit, Sherlock."

 

Jongdae snickered, the reality settling in his mind like a dense liquid. The new doctor with the tall height and good looks is no other that, Park Chanyeol.

 

_Heh._

 

Ever since Baekhyun made Chanyeol's cousin, Sehun, take responsibility for his cousin who Sehun knocked up, an air of hostility suddenly surrounded the two. From the inevitable meeting of both parties involved, preparation of the wedding, the wedding ceremony, and to the reception.

 

They haven’t seen each other ever since the reception. It's not like he has a reason to come up to the man and have a chit-chat over tea like the both of them are not busy adults, trying to earn a living.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun just finished his rounds and decided to heed Jongdae's lecture about going to have himself checked. He immediately proceeded to Kim Junmyeon's office. Kim Junmyeon is a doctor, an obstetrician-gynecologist and is a dear hyung to him since med school.

 

“So what’s up, Baek?” His hyung greeted him like he was just talking to an old friend from college. Well, technically, it’s true, but it baffled him for witnessing Junmyeon talking informally with him considering that they are still on the premises of the hospital.

 

Junmyeon saw the look of apprehension on his face that’s why he took the matters into his hands. “Let me see.” He mused, sporting a thoughtful look as he picked up his pen and got a clipboard with a fresh sheet of crisp paper.

 

Baekhyun watched him with hopeful eyes. Praying that he doesn’t have to utter the words he doesn’t want to hear nor believe at that moment. He gulped, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He then cast his friend a look, urging him to continue.

 

“So, according to my informant, lately, you’ve made a habit of frequenting the bathroom as soon as you woke up and having the need to puke every chance you’ve got.”

 

_Damn it Kim Jongdae._

 

“A-ah yes.” He answered bashfully, playing with the hem of his scrub suit as he tried to formulate words to add information that could help with Junmyeon’s diagnosis. “I also felt abdominal pain and the need to use the bathroom every other hour?” Baekhyun finished, suddenly feeling unsure of what he is saying.

 

Junmyeon gave him an almost sinister smile.

 

He's a nervous wreck in going there. What if he just has a stomach ache or has an allergy to a food which caused him to vomit. But Jongdae said it wouldn't hurt to go visit one so here he is, laying down on the examination table after drawing blood from him and peeing on a cup.

 

_Oh my god. Please don't tell me..._

 

"Congratulations Baekhyun! You're six weeks along!" Junmyeon happily said as he enveloped him in a hug and gave him a sonogram and a copy of his lab results.

 

Junmyeon blubbered on and on about his pregnancy all the while his mind was wondering in places until he stopped at a particular one. _It can't be_.

 

As soon as Junmyeon finished writing a prescription of vitamins and the do’s and don’s of his pregnancy, he shakily bid him goodbye. His knees almost gave out on him as he mindlessly walked outside of Junmyeon's office, clutching his still flat tummy.

 

Mind a cluttered mess as he thinks of reasons why he got pregnant. Of course, loser. It involves body parts and vigorous romps in the sheets, an intimate act full of passion or a mindless, alcohol-induced act caused by raging hormones.

 

_Fuck._

 

 

 

"Yes, Dr. Choi, thank you," a deep voice rumbled in the hallway which made Baekhyun look up. All he saw was red and stomped his way towards the owner of the voice. He shoved the lab results and sonogram on the tall male’s chest as soon as their senior doctor went on his way.

 

That made the man flinched and looked down at him in confusion.

 

With full of fake affection and happiness, he said in his most sickeningly sweet voice, "Congratulations, daddy!" All crescent eye smiles and rectangular-shaped smile included.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So Dr. Park is the baby daddy, huh?" Jongdae asked him over lunch. "I didn't know he totally tapped that ass," the man continued.

 

"Stop putting it that way, you bitch," he's feeling a lot grumpier and crankier ever since he found out that he is pregnant. He also noticed the slight weight gain and his frequent habit of eating cucumbers which he hated.

 

Baekhyun continued sulking and munching on his yet again, another bowl of cucumber, that he didn't notice the man hovering their usual lunch table.

 

"What are you doing here?" Asked a very skeptical Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun looked up at him, taken aback by the deep voice, "Eating?"

 

Chanyeol pointedly stared at him, not amused by the tacky answer.

 

"I know. Shouldn't you be resting? You're pregnant," he pointed out which made the smaller man winced.

 

"I'm pregnant, not invalid," he said in a seething manner.

 

"Yes, pregnant with my child. So I have a say in what you need to do."

 

"Hey! That's not fair!" He pouted.

 

"Everything is fair in love and war, Dr. Byun."

 

"O… kay?" Baekhyun answered him confusedly. Not knowing what’s the correlation between love and war to him being pregnant.

 

"Since I'm taking responsibility, I wanted you to take an early maternity leave."

 

"Isn't it _too early_ for that?" Jongdae pitched in which earned a cocked eyebrow from Chanyeol.

 

"Excuse me, but I believe that we haven't been acquainted yet. I'm Park Chanyeol," he said and offered a hand for Jongdae to shake.

 

"The infamous Dr. Park., I see. Kim Jongdae, from the Gastroenterology Department," he smiled back.

 

"Baek, your baby daddy is an _okay_ already?" He side whispered to Baekhyun (hands doing the okay sign with three fingers on fleek) who's feeling an onset of a headache.

 

"We'll talk later Dr. Byun. I'll drop by your office. So don't even bother to hide from me," he said in a firm voice, leaving no rooms for more arguments.

 

"Ugh. Fuck."

 

Ever since the legendary hallway incident, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were set on each other’s throat.  Always not reaching a truce every after their _baby_ talk. And today is no exception. They meet up at a restaurant, just a couple of minutes away from the hospital. The two just finished ordering when the taller laid out his proposal.

 

"No! You can't make me!" Baekhyun vehemently said.

 

"Yes, I can, Baekhyun," Chanyeol said matter of factly.

 

"Me, being pregnant has nothing to do with my job!" Baekhyun shouted again. As if doing so could get his point across Chanyeol's head.

 

"It has, Dr. Byun. I do not want you acquiring a nosocomial infection. Prevention is better than cure. You should be the first one to know that, you're a doctor," Chanyeol reiterated.

 

"You're not even the one who's pregnant!"

 

"I'm not. But I am the reason why you're pregnant," Chanyeol retorted back. Patience spontaneously becoming thin as his voice became deeper and firmer.

 

"Ugh. Why are you being so overbearing?!"

 

"I'm just a father, wanting my first child to be safe and healthy when he comes to this world, Baekhyun," he said, feeling defensive.

 

Baekhyun was surprised by that. Chanyeol just called _their_ kid a 'he', "He? You want a boy?"

 

"Uhuh. Got a problem with that?" Chanyeol sassed, sipping his cup of tea as he stared boringly at Baekhyun.

 

"But I want a girl," Baekhyun mumbled and jutted his lower lip as if doing so could change Chanyeol’s mind.

 

Their talk stretched from the baby gender to the agonizing talk of taking responsibility and of Baekhyun moving in with Chanyeol. And the taller is very adamant about making him take an early maternity leave and use his vacation grant this early in his pregnancy. They are not even emotionally involved to even live under one roof, much less start a family. This is totally unexpected, but Baekhyun willingly embraced the duty of being a parent.

 

Parent.

 

Oh, god. Speaking of which. His parents will totally flip shit.

 

He remembered taking all the blow of Luhan being knocked up just a couple of months before graduation. His parents went all out and lectured him about safe sex—including engaging in premarital sex and the fucking pros and cons of contraceptives. He nearly ripped his ears off. That was really embarrassing.

 

He doesn’t know how to break the news that he followed the footsteps of Luhan. He could imagine the horror that would break loose once they knew who knocked him up. This is really an utter chaos. How could Baekhyun tell them that it is also the cocky and arrogant cousin of Oh Sehun, who got him pregnant. God, just the thought of it made him sick.

 

He needed to puke.

 

 

 

Okay. Baekhyun lied. The history between him and Chanyeol started way back med school. Who wouldn't know Park Chanyeol?

 

Park Chanyeol is a cocky bastard, so full and certain of himself. His smugness grated on Byun Baekhyun's nerves, especially when they are in one class. Their lectures will always end up with them debating and arguing over certain topics which their professors and doctors alike, just shrugged off after getting used to it.

 

So the moment Baekhyun learned that his cousin Luhan, was pregnant with Park Chanyeol's dearest cousin, he didn't think twice to march up to the latter's doorstep and demanded his cousin to take responsibility.

 

Their families ended up having a very tense first meeting.

 

"What are you doing?" Deep, baritone voice greeted him in the hospital's hallway.

 

Baekhyun froze as he heard that very familiar voice. Shit. _Why does he have to be in places I have to be?_

 

He turned coolly and feigned innocence, "Oh, hello there Dr. Park, fancy meeting you here." He said in his cheery voice.

 

Chanyeol just cocked his brow at him and crossed his arms over his chest for good measure—urging Baekhyun to continue and embarrass himself further.

 

"Okay, okay. I'm doing rounds, Dr. Park," he answered deflatedly.

 

"And what did I say about this?"

 

Baekhyun could do nothing but answer in mild obedience and defeat. Mostly defeat

 

"To take an early maternity leave."

 

"And?" Chanyeol asked again in his imploring tone.

 

"And..." Baekhyun thought of any other things Chanyeol told him, but ended up with nothing—only recollections of their arguments and disagreements came to mind. He unconsciously tilted his head cutely and stared at Chanyeol.

 

"And?" Chanyeol asked again, tone akin to impatience. He tsked when he doesn't get any more response from the smaller.

 

"And move in with me," he said.

 

"But Cha—"

 

"We've been talking about this Baekhyun. All you need to do is cooperate," he said, the crease between his eyebrows becoming deeper.

 

"But you're so unfair! You are being manipulative!"

 

"Lower done your tone, Byun."

 

"Why can't I just live in my own place? Or you could move in with me."

 

Chanyeol was so done with this talk. He glanced at his watch and saw that he has ten more minutes before his first surgery.

 

He put a hand on his chin, in a thinking manner and answered Baekhyun.

 

"Okay. You're being difficult. How about this,” the taller doctor mumbled and cleared his voice. “Who got you pregnant?"

 

"You."

 

"Who's the father of the baby?" He asked as he looked at Baekhyun's tummy, which is still not that visible yet. The smaller, in return, covered a hand on his stomach, as if protecting it from the giant's inquisitive look.

 

"You."

 

"Who's taking responsibility?"

 

"You."

 

"Then where do you think should you stay?"

 

"My place."

 

Chanyeol nearly loses it if not for the strange stares they're getting from the roaming patients, other doctors and sharp glares from the nurses in their station.

 

"Okay, listen here. I'm expecting you to turn in a request for an earlier maternity leave within this day. And I needed you to pack your belongings and move into mine as soon as possible." He finished in one breath. When he saw that the smaller was about to retort back, he cut him off immediately.

 

"Or do you still need me to do it for you?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun grumbled as he angrily stabbed his cucumbers with his fork.

 

"How dare he, order me around? Just because he knocked me up doesn't mean he could boss me into doing things his way! I have my own life, too! Ugh. Why is he so overbearing?!"

 

Jongdae could only look at him pitifully.

 

"Who would join you for boring lunch breaks anymore, Dae?" He said as he finally paid attention to his companion, eyes slightly red from the tears that are threatening to fall.

 

"I'll be fine, Baek. I still have Dr. Kim from Occupational Therapy Department."

 

"Ah? Minseok hyung? Never would've thought you had the hots for him."

 

"Shut it. But, seriously Baek. You really need to heed with Chanyeol's lecture. You're in your first trimester, you're prone to miscarriages. Your work is not ideal for your condition considering you needed to do rounds and you're dealing with hyperactive kids. You also looked extremely exhausted lately, Baekhyun-ah. And I cannot blame the man for being all manipulative on you because he's a doctor too—a soon to be father at that. He knows what he's doing. If you don't want to do it for Chanyeol, then do it for yourself and the baby."

 

Baekhyun listened carefully to every word Jongdae uttered, placing a hand on his still flat tummy, caressing it. His friend’s words were hitting him like the vivid reality. This is not all about him already. It is also about his baby—another living thing growing and nurturing from within him. He felt teary, sniffling a little as he tried to suppress the onset of tears that were threatening to fall. Jongdae’s words made sense. Baekhyun blamed himself for being selfish and for letting his pride took over him. He wanted what is all the best for his baby, it’s half his as much as it is half Chanyeol’s. They may not be related in some way, but with the baby on the way, it is a different matter.

 

"Okay. But promise me to visit me."

 

"Okay, I promise."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of alarm clock. He groggily reached out for the bedside table for the offending device and put it off. He snuggled deeper in the sheets, loving the warmth that enveloped him as he tried to continue his sleep for five more minutes before his duty.

 

A minute into his nap, a knock on his door was heard and a head peeked at the door. “Get up, Baekhyun. It’s time for breakfast.”

 

The smaller man was startled by the deep voice and from the commanding tone used so early in the morning. He fluttered his eyes open and his sight landed on the man who was leaning on the doorframe to his room. He was half awake as he did so, almost getting back to sleep when he focused on the sight of Chanyeol looking handsome in his sweatpants and too large hoodie.

 

“Don’t you dare get back to sleep, Baekhyun. We still got an appointment to attend to.”

 

He groaned, dismissing the deep voice as a figment of a dream and roamed his sight in his surroundings. He had been around Chanyeol too much lately that his brain conjured up images of the doctor in his sleep-fogged mind. He turned his back away from the door and burrowed deeper in the sheets, wrapping a hand around his still flat stomach. Every minute of sleep is very important for him considering that he is a doctor, and that is what he’s going to do—sleep.

 

“Come on now, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun croaked out a “five minutes” and squirmed further in the warmth of the comforter, covering himself protectively from the persistent man.

 

“Get up, Baekhyun. Don’t make me do it for you,” said a very impatient Chanyeol. He was sure that it was Chanyeol’s voice, he never doubted himself in terms of identifying that timbre of the man’s voice. Baekhyun had been accustomed to hearing his voice now, liking how it’s an octave lower in the morning than the usual. He mentally chuckled at the irony, Chanyeol may have a deep voice but he does have a baby face in contrast. It was one of the few things he discovered the first time they met, aside from his towering height and cute protruding ears.

 

He giggled a little at the thought, making the smaller doctor finally woke up from his subconscious state and was met with an off-white ceiling with parallel lines. He slowly opened his eyes and chanced a glance to the room. The room is spacious with walls painted with the softest beige and brown accents, a big window was situated on his right and draped by curtains with a deeper shade of cream alternated with coffee brown ones. The realism finally settled in on Baekhyun’s mind, shaking his mind off the remnants of sleep lingering on his too caught up mind.

 

Baekhyun's seventh week of gestation officially started with a new environment and a new living set up. He finally moved in with Chanyeol after the hospital administration granted his leave immediately after knowing that their treasured Dr. Byun is with a child. Let us not forget that the whole hospital staffs knew that their handsome Dr. Park knocked him up. Great.

 

Park Chanyeol is indeed, a man of his words. The doctor kept his words of taking responsibility and all. Thank goodness they survived the nerve wrecking family meeting. Their family dinner date ended up okay—for a lack of better term. Their parents only congratulated them with the baby news, not even uttering a single word about their cousins. Both parties just talked about how they are going to manage their busy schedules and how they are planning to raise the kid. Chanyeol, being the gentleman that he is, answered and catered to his dad’s questions and interrogations, even going as far as persuading his mom that he could handle their situation, which is by far, have a considerable development. They were adults, after all, with jobs, and with lives of their own. So they let them be.

 

He sighed and finally looked at Chanyeol’s way. The latter has his hands crossed over his chest and has his brows furrowed waiting for Baekhyun’s next move. The smaller was not that dense. He knew that look so much that it made him give up some minutes of precious sleep and finally slip out of bed, tailing after the taller man to the kitchen after he finished his business in the bathroom.

 

The two silently went down and settled around the table. Baekhyun’s mouth automatically watered from the amount of food presented on the table, it was like a feast. A variety of morning meals were laid out, but his eyes were set on the bowl of freshly cut fruits at the end of the table and tempted to finish it in one go. He reached out a hand but was immediately swatted by Chanyeol.

 

“Eat your pancakes and bacon first,” the tall man pointedly said. The smaller looked at his plate and saw the stack of pancakes and strips of bacon. He eyed the food and got a whiffed of the oily food, the sight only made it worst and made him gag and he covered his mouth with his hands, ready to bolt to the bathroom when Chanyeol caught his arm.

 

“Hey! Baekhyun, where do you think you’re going?” Baekhyun gave him a shake of the head, hoping that he could get the message, but unfortunately, it only made him tighten his grip on him. The smaller tried his best to swat his hand, gagging as the need to throw up was taking its toll on his throat. Chanyeol stared at him as he watched the scene unfold before him.

 

Once he was freed, he immediately went to the bathroom and vomited all the contents of his stomach from last night. He clutched for dear life in the toilet’s bowl lid as he heaved, not noticing the looming figure that started to rub circles on his back and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

 

Baekhyun stayed unmoving, completely drained from the energy and force he used. He tried to steady his breathing, wiping the remnants of tears in the corners of his eyes as Chanyeol patiently waited for him to recover. Being the considerate man that he is, Chanyeol helped him stand up and ushered him into the kitchen.

 

“This is all your fault!” He lashed out, jabbing a finger at Chanyeol’s chest as soon as he was able to take a seat.

 

"How come this is my fault?” Answered back a very irritated Chanyeol, who was obviously trying to level his temper, posing a hand on his hip as he looked down at Baekhyun.

 

“If you haven’t put those bacon strips on my plate, I wouldn’t be puking my guts out that hard. I haven’t even started eating yet.”

 

“How the hell would I know that the innocent bacon strips would make you puke?”

 

“If you just let me eat the serving of fruits, then I wouldn’t have to vomit that hard, you jerk!”

 

“I’m sorry to be concerned about what you eat, okay? And maybe you should prepare your own food then if you are going to complain and be a baby over a simple strip of bacon.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry also that your baby was insulted by the sight and smell of that oily food, oaf!”

 

“Why are you making this about me?”

 

“Because you are the reason why I’m pregnant and I’m suffering from morning sickness!”

 

Chanyeol scoffed, clearly not amused by the one-sided accusation. “I’m sorry my virility is that potent.”

 

“Why are you being cocky about this? Ugh, I really hate you!”

 

“As much as I appreciate that you hated me, you still need to eat your pancakes before your bowl of fruits. We only got an hour before our appointment. You already stalled too much time with your tantrum.”

 

Not long after Chanyeol started to cut a piece of pancake and put it into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste until sniffles where heard from his right side. He looked at the brunette and saw that he was trying his best not to puke at the sight of the oily strips, obviously glaring hard at the offending food. Chanyeol could only sigh and reached out for the shorter’s fork and took it upon himself to set aside the strips. He even cut the pancakes into bite size.

 

“There, happy now?”

 

The smaller cutely scrunched his nose and pouted as he started to dig in his meal, munching and swallowing fast so that he could start with his fruit as soon as possible.

 

 

 

“Good morning, hyung.”

 

“Oh, Baek. You made it.” The doctor said and offered him a smile, his attention suddenly caught by the tall doctor that entered the office after Baekhyun did.

 

“Good morning, Dr. Kim.”

 

“Good morning, Dr. Park. No need to be formal, just hyung is fine.” He replied as he eyed the two awkward doctors.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol arrived thirty minutes after their supposed schedule to their appointment. The two spent the rest of their morning having petty fights and mostly rants from a very disgruntled Baekhyun. Their car ride is no less quiet. It was filled with whining and endless sulking from how Baekhyun felt manipulated, how he still wanted to eat some fruits, but Chanyeol had to hurry him up. Chanyeol is just glad that he informed their doctor beforehand of their late arrival, thank goodness that they are fully acquainted with each other already for their huge favor to be granted.

 

After doing a physical examination on the pregnant male, Junmyeon started asking questions to Baekhyun , from comprehensive health history, their family’s medical history, medications, allergies, until they got to the of severe nausea, fatigue and morning sickness part where the smaller, started _again_ to whine and complain to his doctor, even bringing up their morning squabble. Chanyeol ended up being told off which resulted in a very smug pregnant man. The two started their banters again and the doctor could on shake his head as he diverted Baekhyun’s mind with establishing his due date and performing a fetal ultrasound to further help confirm the date.

 

Chanyeol assisted Baekhyun on the examination table and helped him lie down as Junmyeon started to prepare the equipment needed, explaining nonetheless to both the expecting parents about the procedure and what are they going to expect.

 

“Okay, Baek. I need you to lift your shirt a bit.” Junmyeon said, watching Baekhyun’s face colored red as he fidgeted to lift his shirt up, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol casting nervous and shy glances to each other at the amount of milky white skin being exposed.

 

Feeling the awkwardness emanating from the first time parents, Junmyeon cleared his throat, gauging Baekhyun’s confirmation before applying a cold gel on his belly. He then proceeded to use his apparatus to glide over his patient’s stomach.

 

“You see this area here,” he started, getting the duo’s attention, “this is your baby. At this point, your baby is as big as a raspberry.” He finished feeling accomplished as he saw the look in awe of the soon-to-be parents.

 

The obstetrician-gynecologist watched as Baekhyun stealthily wiped a lone tear that escaped his tear gland and tried his best to suppress the squeal that threatened to come out as he saw the fond look from the taller doctor. Junymeon knew the history between the two, the baby news came as a shock to him, but at the same time, it amused him to no end.

 

“Do you want to hear your baby’s heartbeat?”

 

“We could?” Asked a still emotional Baekhyun who looked up for Chanyeol’s affirmation, receiving a nod as the taller lost his voice from the blobs of blacks and whites on the screen.

 

Junmyeon then used a smaller device—a Doppler ultrasound, explaining that it bounces off sound waves off their baby’s heart. He pressed a transducer against his skin over his stomach, moving from one area to another to evaluate the desired area.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _So this is what being a father feels like_.

 

Chanyeol thought as he heard the first beating sound of their baby’s heart. The images from the ultrasound are overwhelming enough, but hearing the sound of their baby’s heart is awe-inspiring. He felt elated, loving how he was able to experience it firsthand and how he could share the experience with his partner. They may not have the best relationship fit for being parents, but he is sure that they could do something about it in no time. They, somehow, needed to compensate. He made sure to make a mental note to have a talk about it with Baekhyun.

 

He was woken up from his trance when he heard a choked sob from Baekhyun. “Is that our baby?” He asked, all remnants of their petty fight thrown out the window from the heartwarming sound.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw Baekhyun’s red, button nose and he unconsciously reached out a hand to caress the fringe out of the brunette’s forehead.

 

“I guess it is.” He said, a wide smile plastered on his handsome face as they basked in the sound of their baby’s heartbeat.

 

 

 


	2. compared to yesterday, compared to a second ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the read!

 

 

 

Chanyeol got home a little bit past seven thirty tonight. His colleagues quite held him back for a mini celebration for a successful operation on one of the higher rankings in their country. He tried to sneak out, but it will be such a dick move for him to vacate the area since their whole department was attending, not to mention their senior resident doctors are also present. He just started working in their institution which is why he at least tried to bear with the get-together. Being a surgeon has its perks and downside. And this one is a perfect example of its downside. He wasn’t really one for such big events, but if the need arises, then he needed to suck it up.

 

After their appointment, there has been a slight change in Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s relationship. They started to fall into a routine, making a collaborative effort to at least limit their bickering and to start acting like real adults who are expecting a baby together.

 

He has a pregnant Baekhyun waiting for him at home. The both of them formed a habit of eating their breakfast and dinner together. With Chanyeol getting home late, it could only mean that the smaller wouldn't eat dinner without him. He couldn't let him starve since the man started showing and is eating for two now. He needed to eat on time and drink his prescribed prenatal vitamins with the taller’s guidance.

 

He already felt impatient as he checked his watch, calculating how many minutes he had left to plaster a smile on his face. After a little bit of socializing, the head of their department finally said his closing remarks, congratulating each and everyone for a job well done. All of the talks went on deaf ears as Chanyeol gathered his coat and satchel, ready to bolt out the room as soon as possible so that he could tend to Baekhyun’s needs.

 

He said a brief goodbye to all his colleagues who he happened to pass by with, rushing to the hospital’s parking lot and navigated his way back home. It was already twenty minutes after seven-thirty when he finally got home. The lights in the living room were still on, indicating a very awake occupant.

 

He was about to insert the house keys in the doorknob when the door flew open and he was greeted by a crying Baekhyun. The smaller sniffed. "Chanyeol~" He said in between hiccups. Baekhyun was a mess. His eyes were puffy red from crying and his button nose was a cute shade of red as he sniffed. He felt bad for not texting and informing him of his whereabouts. He probably left a pregnant Baekhyun worrying.

 

He could only stand by the door frozen, suddenly not knowing what to do about the man having hormonal changes. He stared at Baekhyun, making no move to neither comfort him nor enter the house since the male was blocking his way. They stood there frozen, one having a breakdown and one looking completely confused.

 

Chanyeol is a doctor, yes. He's a surgeon, yes. He is well known for his successful operations, yes. But he was clueless in situations like these. He doesn't know if he should come closer to the smaller man or wait for him to start saying anything.

 

He was deep in his thoughts that he was only brought back to reality when Baekhyun started sniffing again. “Chanyeol, we don't have cucumbers anymore.”

 

Right.

 

As Baekhyun progressed into his pregnancy, his cravings also started to kick in full force. There are times that the smaller would knock on his door in the middle of the night, asking him to buy him food with vinaigrette dressing, especially on his cucumbers.

 

The taller could not do anything, but to heed to his requests. Junmyeon specifically told him not to deny Baekhyun of anything unless it calls for a desperate measure. Now, is a perfect example of a Baekhyun craving for his another bowl of cucumbers.

 

“Have you at least eaten your dinner?”

 

Baekhyun sniffed and looked up at Chanyeol, making way for the taller to step inside the house.

 

“Yes. I already drink my meds, too. Then I wanted to eat cucumbers only to find out that we do not have stock anymore.”

 

“You could’ve called me.”

 

“Jongdae told me that your whole department threw a party.”

 

“He did? Then you could’ve texted me.”

 

“But I don’t want to be a burden to you. You could’ve been talking to your seniors with another case and—“

 

“Okay, Baekhyun. Breathe,” Chanyeol ordered, reaching a hand to cup Baekhyun’s face to wipe his tears. He doesn’t really know what’s gotten into him but Chanyeol felt the need to touch the pregnant male and soothe him. He felt obliged. So the taller waited patiently for his hiccups to subside, rubbing comforting circles on his cheeks.

 

A minute passed by with only the smaller’s sniffs that can be heard on a chilly night before the taller doctor decided to speak.

 

“Come on.”

 

“Where are we going?” The smaller asked, cocking a perfectly lined eyebrow.

 

“Do you still crave those cucumbers?”

 

Baekhyun cutely tilted his head up and nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Then, go grab your coat. We’re going somewhere.”

 

“But you just got home! You are tired from work, Chanyeol.”

 

“That’s okay. This is for the baby anyway. Come on. Get your coat.”

 

 

 

The two went to the nearest supermarket and bought the fruit Baekhyun needed the most coupled with other foods that piqued the smaller’s taste buds. They might as well do an impromptu grocery shopping for their supplies. Chanyeol patiently followed him, still dressed in his dress shirt and smelling like antiseptic. 

 

He traced the brunette’s figure, taking notice of the added weight he put on. The taller commended his curves that were still visible despite having the baby fats, raking his eyes to his equally wide hips, even plumper butt, and thicker thighs. Everything looked so soft about Baekhyun and he wondered if those body parts would feel even softer in his hands rather than just the looks of it. The surgeon mentally scolded himself from his impure thoughts, clearing his throat as he tried to chase away the growing want in the pit of his stomach.

 

Instead, he focused on how the smaller looked cute in his large sweater that was snagged in the middle, accentuating the small baby bump and how his sweatpants hugged his behind perfectly. He let a chuckle slip from his lips from the confused look the smaller was sporting. He was now in the middle of deciding which cracker should he buy, completely in a tough battle whether to choose the chocolate one or the honey-flavored one.

 

“Chanyeol,” he called out, presenting the two boxes of crackers to his face. Chanyeol quickly lessened the distance between them and looked at the presented items.

 

“Pick one,” Baekhyun demanded, urging Chanyeol to make up his mind. He in return grabbed the two boxes and put it in the cart. “I only told you to pick one,” the smaller frowned, completely lost from the action.

 

“Why pick one when we can buy both?”

 

“But that’s overspending Chanyeol.”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

“Let me at least pay for the other one,” the smaller persisted.

 

“Seriously, Baekhyun, I don’t mind.” The look on the smaller’s face was a clear sign of an onset of a tantrum. Chanyeol noted that when Baekhyun doesn’t get what he wants, the smaller would resort to throwing tantrums and petty arguments to the taller. Telling how he felt useless and how weak he seemed. It won’t stop unless the taller would pacify him with foods or unless the taller would give in to his fit.

 

Thin bottom lip started to quiver as droopy eyes started to become glassy, a perfect sign that Chanyeol did something to upset the male’s mood. The taller had yet to be accustomed to the sudden hormonal changes.

 

He had enough crying for the night. And he badly wanted to take a hot bath and rest. And he wanted this to be over with. Chanyeol heaved a sigh. “Okay then. But just this once.” The smaller’s ears perked up from Chanyeol’s reply and immediately wiped his tears, dragging Chanyeol to the counter to pay for their purchase.

 

It was relatively quiet in the supermarket considering it was nearing to nine in the evening already. Only a couple of people were roaming alongside the two doctors, who were equally busy working men and women trying to stock up as well.

 

The cashier immediately greeted them and started punching their items one by one, with Chanyeol helping in unloading their cart. The brunette was left standing by Chanyeol’s side, brows furrowing deeper as the cashier not so subtly ~~accidentally~~ touched Chanyeol’s hand, offering a ~~shy~~ sorry and had the audacity to linger her touches unnecessarily.

 

All of those flirty touches went unnoticed by the taller.

 

One by one, their purchase has been punched and second by second, Baekhyun’s mood is going downhill. The cashier’s flirtatious remark irked him more. Not to mention the taller doctor wasn’t paying him any attention.

 

“Yeol,” he said, huffing and then sighing a little to get the taller’s attention. It worked though.

 

Baekhyun from the past weeks that he lived with the taller, came to know, that Chanyeol has a special selective attention to his discomforts. He always got Chanyeol at every single grunt and whine that left his lips. Safe to say, he got Chanyeol wrapped around his slender fingers. So it was no surprise that the taller immediately left the cashier to do her work in favor of going to his aid.

 

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked, eyes roaming around his body to find any signs of discomfort.

 

_"No. Not when the cashier is trying to flirt with you.”_

 

“Yeah. Just tired.” He said, feeling his energy drained from his petite body.

 

“Okay. Just hold on for a few more minutes, then.”

 

They haven’t noticed that they were practically whispering into each other’s presence by now, oblivious from the disgusted glare sent their way as the pregnant male caught her too many times staring at their direction when the taller male wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him in front of him—front to chest as he let Baekhyun rest his head on his broad chest.

 

Baekhyun taking advantage of the situation, snuggled deeper in the taller’s comforting warmth, totally engrossed in the comforting circles he was receiving in his waist area. He has been having a hard time staying comfortable lately though, the constant backache and fatigue catching up on him like a bitch, completely throwing him off track.

 

The smaller doctor was thankful that Chanyeol has been always at his beck and call. Without him, he would be a total mess by now. Guess, confronting your baby daddy in the hospital hallway’s not a bad idea after all.

 

 

 

“That would be $70, sir.”

 

Baekhyun perked up from his position, grabbing for his wallet on his coat packet and ready to give his card to the cashier when his hand was harshly slapped by Chanyeol’s wallet, making his card slipped in his hand and fall to the supermarket’s floor.

 

“Hey!” He looked outraged.

 

“It’s on me.” The taller doctor said in stern voice, picking up the card in the process.

 

“Cheater,” Baekhyun said. More like sulked as he watched Chanyeol sign the small screen and grabbed the shopping bags.

 

“Thank you for your purchase, sir! Come again!” The cashier flirtatiously said, earning a scoff and a snarky remark in Baekhyun’s head, enjoying the warmth emanating from Chanyeol’s hand on his lower back. _“Not a chance.”_

 

They just managed to get out of the automatic sliding doors when they bumped into the most unexpected of persons.

 

“Baekhyun?!”

 

“Chanyeol hyung?!”

 

 

 

Chanyeol sighed as he gave up on the idea of a hot bath after his long day. He watched as Baekhyun squirmed in his seat from the heated gaze his cousin’s husband was throwing him. Nervously rubbing circles on his rounded belly as his cousin scrutinized his pregnant figure as well as throwing them stinky stares.

 

Luhan cleared his throat. “So, wanna tell us something, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun looked up from his cousin and sent him a glare, not amused by the tone that was used. “Nope. Definitely not telling you anything.” He stubbornly said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his weight on the back of the couch.

 

“Hey! That’s not fair! I told you everything when this noodle knocked me up!”

 

“Well, I didn’t ask you to tell me anything, though!”

 

“That’s unfair! I’m your only cousin! How can you do this to me?!”

 

Chanyeol shook his head as he shared a knowing look with his cousin. Both getting up from their seats and going to the kitchen to fetch some beer, leaving both cousins to settle their squabble.

 

“So, Baekhyun hyung, huh?” Sehun asked, taking a seat at the counter.

 

Chanyeol in return shrugged.

 

“Yeah, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol replied, sipping on his can of beer.

 

“Mind telling me what happened?”

 

With a faraway look, Chanyeol tipped the can in his mouth and answered smugly, “The baby happened.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was nearing seven in the evening, and Baekhyun just finished cooking their dinner. Being a stay at home pregnant man, with nothing left to do, he took it upon himself to do his part of their current set up. Since the taller strictly told him to sit his cute butt on his house, Baekhyun made sure to do some minimal household chores which he was capable of doing even in his pregnant state. He cooked their meals, he cleaned every room including Chanyeol’s office room, and even do the laundry.

 

Baekhyun has nothing to do now since he already finished all his duties. Usually, Chanyeol would be home at seven thirty, just in time for dinner. The smaller glanced back at the wall clock in the living room and decided to take a shower first before having a dinner with the man and to also keep himself occupied.

 

Baekhyun soaked himself in a warm bath, as he let his mind soaked to the reality they were in. He was twenty-six, and already expecting his first child with Chanyeol. Who would have thought that the two mortal enemies since med school would end up having a child together? Baekhyun could only chuckle in amusement and in irony.

 

The smaller doctor never actually hated Chanyeol himself, instead, he hated the arrogant side of the man. He remembered that time when he first laid eyes on Chanyeol’s face.

 

 

 

His senior, Junmyeon, was with him, eating peacefully in the cafeteria when he caught sight of Chanyeol’s towering height.  He has never seen the man on in their campus, and he looked lost in the sea of med students in their white clinical uniforms. Junmyeon noticed his faraway look and traced his line of sight.

 

“He’s new here,” he said, “Park Chanyeol. He came from a wealthy family. I think he was in your class,” the older man said as he chewed on his pizza.

 

Baekhyun wouldn’t deny the fact that he found Chanyeol handsome the first time he saw him. Call him a hypocrite, but he never actually believed that the man would survive the frenzied and pressured life of a med student. He could pass up as a CEO since he came from a wealthy family. Maybe even an actor with his gorgeous face and body built. So it caught Baekhyun’s curiosity, why, of all, professions, the man decided to take up Medicine and subject himself in an agonizing life of a sleep-deprived soon-to-be health care provider, wherein he could live his peaceful and merry life in their huge ass house without any hassle.

 

Baekhyun has never been impressed by that kind of information. “How did you know about all of these kinds of stuff?” He asked as he continued to play with the remaining sauce of his pasta.

 

“You know, gossips circulated quickly, Baek,” Junmyeon answered nonchalantly like they were just talking about the weather as he crammed pieces of information in his mind.

 

“I heard he just moved in in the neighborhood. Wanted to be independent and that stuffs,” came a very cheerful Jongdae—a contrast to the gloomy weather. And in a hushed whisper continued, “I also heard that he is perfectly single.”  He said with a lilt in his voice.

 

Junmyeon and Jongdae both laughed and sent Baekhyun a teasing stare. The latter was oblivious to it all as he stared pointedly at Chanyeol from across the room.

 

Until the man has to look at his direction and gave him a fucking smirk. A smirk.

 

Who in their right mind would smirk at someone who he doesn’t know? Let alone smirk at Baekhyun as he sipped on his soda?

 

He ended up choking.

 

Baekhyun hastily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he coughed out the drink that entered his nose all the while Junmyeon and Jongdae rushed to give him napkins and fretting over Baekhyun’s clumsiness. He chanced to look back at the male’s direction and found him still smirking finding amusement in Baekhyun’s embarrassing situation. What the hell?

 

That didn’t stop there.

 

Baekhyun tried to introduce himself to the taller man after that one class their shared for the first time. Chanyeol was sitting a good two rows down Baekhyun’s chair in their lecture hall and he had a good view of his back—his perfectly and clean cut, and black hair which barely trickled his strong unblemished nape. He could perfectly see the taller’s sticking out ears which he finds cute. Safe to say Baekhyun spent the whole lecture staring at Chanyeol’s back view.

 

When they were dismissed, Baekhyun immediately bolted out of his seat and went directly to Chanyeol who was taking his time to fix his things. Baekhyun fidgeted behind him, contemplating whether to continue or just turn around while he still got time to save his dignity. He could feel a sweat dripping down his forehead amidst the cold temperature in the room. He took a deep breath and never had a chance to release it as the taller spoke.

 

“Do you need something?” The man asked when he just finished shoving a piece of paper in his bag and looked at him directly in the eyes.

 

Baekhyun was almost tempted not to exhale the air he was still trying to breathe in when he heard the man’s deep, baritone voice, making every hair in his body stand up in its wake. The man was taller up close and better-looking up close. Baekhyun shook off the thoughts and mentally punched himself for thinking such things.

 

“Ah-ah..”

 

“Oh, I remember you!” The man exclaimed as recognition hit him. Oh no.

 

Before Baekhyun could even say what he was about to say and before he could execute his escape plan, the taller already recognized his face. And he wanted nothing but to hide in shame.

 

“You’re the guy from the cafeteria who choked!”

 

Why does he have to open his mouth?

 

All of Baekhyun’s plan of trying to introduce himself and maybe say sorry for staring was thrown out the window the moment he heard the words spill out of the man’s plump lips. He didn’t know the man was this arrogant. He even has the audacity to laugh at him—at his face without a care in the world, with some of their classmates looking at their direction. So without saying anything, he huffed and gripped his bag tightly as he marched outside their hall with brows almost meeting halfway, drowning the ‘heys’ from the gorgeous looking but rude man. After that incident, the two of them have always been at each other’s throat.

 

Their not so fights started since then until they graduated and finished their specializations and were only triggered back to life when his cousin got knocked up _and_ when he himself, got knocked up. Baekhyun could only sigh as he gathered some of the bubbles and foam of his bubble bath.

 

They were adults now. And being an adult has its corresponding responsibilities. Being pregnant is another.  They needed to act civil to each other and set aside their petty fights for the sake of the baby. And to balance their responsibilities, Chanyeol took it upon himself to at least lessen his time at work and get his shifts changed from night to morning so that he could still monitor Baekhyun's well-being. As for Baekhyun, well, Chanyeol instructed him not to worry his cute little butt and leave all the work to him.

 

Cocky bastard. He doesn’t even need to work since he is filthy rich.

 

Baekhyun doesn't even have a say in these things. Park Chanyeol is in command. And he's scary when he's mad so the brunette could only say yes. Chanyeol also made sure to accompany Baekhyun for his checkup. When Chanyeol was caught up with his work, the both of them would just meet in Junmyeon's office just in time for their appointment.

 

 

When his fourth month finally rolled it, slight changes could be seen in the pregnant male. His morning sickness wasn't that bad anymore, the slight exhaustion was still there but he could manage. What he's facing right now, was his mood swings.

 

There's this one time that the two doctors fought because of television channels—it ended with a crying brunette and a door slammed on the taller doctor's face. Another problem is his pregnancy hormones—the heightened libido wherein every move of Chanyeol could easily set off Baekhyun's mood for sex.

 

Baekhyun was really frustrated and he doesn't know what to do about it. He could not just come up to the man, offer his body and pounce on him. They are not even sleeping in the same bed! How could he say that he was horny and just get the man to do him? He couldn't swallow his pride and ask for Chanyeol's help like they are not two adults who hated each other's guts and were forced to live together, no?

 

He groaned, Luhan’s teasing echoing in his mind. Ever since the accidental meeting in the supermarket, Luhan made a habit of visiting him in their house with the help of Sehun, that brat. Of course, Chanyeol would be fine with it. Luhan and Sehun’s presence was more than welcome just to keep Baekhyun occupied when he’s not home to monitor him just because the taller doctor deemed Jongdae’s presence not enough to divert the pregnant male’s attention from doing household chores.

 

Baekhyun stayed longer than expected inside the bath and he quickly rinsed himself to prepare the table for dinner. He just drained the tab when it dawned on him that he did not bring any towels with him—much less a bathrobe. He was so adamant to make himself occupied that he forgot that he did the laundry and washed all of the towels and robes. Right, too much for soaking his mind with the reality.

 

Thankfully Chanyeol wasn’t home yet. He could just go out naked and hurry to his room for some towels and quickly change. With that in mind, he turned the knob and carefully stepped outside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol got off work early today after finishing his last operation for the day. He mostly spent his day inside the operating room with the smell of antiseptic and the sight of blood from patients with their bodies cut open. Thankfully, the chief doctor of their department, Dr. Choi, let him off the hook earlier than usual, without forgetting to congratulate him for a job well done.

 

He quickly parked his car in the garage and made his way to their doorstep, expecting someone to open the main door and greet him with a very annoying, ’Welcome home Dr. Park!'. When it took him five more minutes standing outside, and having his knuckles come in contact with the hard, wooden door, he decided to use his house keys instead.

 

That was odd. The house was dark and eerily quiet, save from the dim lights that were left open in the living room. He roamed his eyes around the room, looking for a figure of a pregnant male and found none. He soon tried searching for the man in the kitchen but found it void of any living creature. It was only seven twenty, by this time, Baekhyun would always be in the living room, would throw open the door for him when he comes home or in the kitchen waiting for him for dinner.

 

Oddly enough, the silence that greeted him was unfamiliar.

 

The pregnant man has been complaining a lot lately about being tired easily, that’s the only plausible reason he could think of. The smaller couldn’t be sleeping this early right? The man wouldn’t even go out without texting Chanyeol first so this is a little bit alarming. He felt stuffy already and all he wanted to do was to take a shower, eat a sumptuous dinner and rest. With that in mind, he trudged his way upstairs which were lit, a contrast to the lighting on the first floor of the house. _So, Baekhyun was indeed sleeping huh?_

 

He walked through the hallway, accompanied by the silence and the warm glow of the cream-colored walls of the house. His room was conveniently located on the west wing, with the smaller doctor’s room just in front of his. To the left of their rooms were two more guestrooms, a separated bathroom on the far end corner and Chanyeol’s home office in the east wing.

 

Chanyeol took it upon himself to check on Baekhyun first, before attending to his needs. What he didn’t expect is for the bathroom door to open and a pregnant male to come out.

 

 

 

“AHHHHHHHH~!” Baekhyun screamed at the top of his lungs as soon as he came face to face with a wide-eyed Chanyeol. Of all the times he decided to use the bathroom in the hallway, why does it have to be when he had forgotten to bring towels or a bathrobe with him? And he was so sure that there are still a few minutes left before Chanyeol’s usual arrival. Did he miscalculate everything?

 

“Chanyeol! What are you doing here?!” He asked as he tried to cover his private parts with his hand and put a protective hand on his growing stomach.

 

The taller doctor stayed unmoving in the hallway and could only rake his eyes on the alluring body before him. Which caused the smaller to take a step back and almost curl into a ball to hide his naked glory to Chanyeol’s imploring eyes.

 

“Chanyeol! Stop staring!”

 

“Go away! What are you even doing here?!”

 

Chanyeol only woke up from his trance when he heard those words and scowled at Baekhyun, trying to mask his amusement from the view before him.

 

“This is my house, Baekhyun. What do you think am I doing in my own house?”

 

The pregnant man could only scoff, looking scandalized from the remark.

 

“Alright, Dr. Park. I get it that this is your house. What I mean is, what are you doing in front of me?”

 

“You mean, what are _you_ doing in front of me naked?”

 

“Chanyeol! Stop staring at me like that!”

 

“What, I can’t help it,” the tall doctor said as he not so subtly checked Baekhyun out. God. _Has Baekhyun always been this sexy?_

 

“What the hell?” Baekhyun muttered.

 

“Why are you even naked? It’s getting cold Baekhyun. You needed to take care of yourself and the baby,” Chanyeol lectured as he finally collected his thoughts.

 

“I may or may not have forgotten to get a towel...” Baekhyun answered cutely. The smaller saw the taller shook his head and was about to head to the end of the hallway. “Could you get me some?”

 

The taller halted in his steps and glared at Baekhyun as he went downstairs.

 

Baekhyun hurriedly shouted a, “They are in the laundry room!” Baekhyun fidgeted in his spot, caressing his stomach as he calmed his erratic beating heart. He tried to dismiss the fleeting and dark looks from Chanyeol, rubbing his hands to his arms that started to sport goosebumps just from thinking of the taller. He looked tired, but he still managed to look handsome despite having his energy drained from his hectic work in the hospital.

 

 

 

It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to comeback with a bathrobe and a towel. Baekhyun sincerely beamed at him as the taller man came into view. He stared confusedly at Chanyeol when he didn’t make a move to give him the items conveniently perched on the taller’s grasp. ”Chanyeol, give me those,” he said as he struggled to cover himself with his hands.

 

What he didn’t expect, is for the man to open the bathrobe for him. “Chanyeol. What are you doing?”

 

Silence.

 

 “Chanyeol.”

 

Silence.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“Turn around.”

 

“What? I can’t!”

 

“Do as I say or you’ll freeze.”

 

“I can’t. You’re going to see me naked.”

 

“I already saw it Baekhyun. What’s the difference now?”

 

“Chanyeol,” he whined and heeded as he saw the stoic face of Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun was surprised by the strong arms that caged him. The taller gently helped him wear the robe and even tied it not too tight above his bulging stomach. He also took it upon himself to turn Baekhyun around and dry his hair off. Chanyeol is so tall. And by their current position, he was face to face with the man’s chest and collarbone area. Baekhyun was blushing by now from the close proximity.

 

“Go put on some clothes,” the taller said, finishing his stunt as he went to his bedroom to fix his own problem.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me your thoughts? uwu


	3. conventional regret, solitary protest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! It took me time before uploading this part here on ao3. Anyway, enjoy the read!
> 
> *I reuploaded this part, sorry for the inconvenience!

 

 

 

"Wow, look at that bump.”

 

Baekhyun stopped in his steps, making the tall surgeon halt and mimic his stance, directing their attention on the left side of the hallway where the doctors’ quarter is located, only to be greeted by the sight of Kim Jongdae with his infamous shit-eating grin. 

 

Baekhyun was wearing a cream-colored turtleneck, making a perfect job in accentuating his slowly developing bump which surely garnered head turns since they entered the hospital’s premises. Praises were graciously thrown his way from how he exudes the pregnancy glow in his early stage of pregnancy, their colleagues also went as far as to congratulate them and hinting about the beautiful sounds of wedding bells to which he chose to ignore in favor of basking in his bubble of flattery. The bubbling pride he felt from the compliments regarding his bump boosts his confidence. That is until Kim Jongdae happened.

 

“Hello to you too, Dr. Kim.” Baekhyun hissed which got dismissed by the former.

 

“Good morning, Dr. Park,” Jongdae said, earning an eye roll from the pregnant man and an even harder eye roll if possible when Chanyeol clasped his hand with his.

 

“Good morning, Dr. Kim. Just Chanyeol is fine.” Chanyeol responded in all his boyish, deep voice.

 

“Jongdae is all fine. Congratulations on the bump!” Jongdae replied, eyeing his noticeable bump with mischief clearly written on his face. If only they weren’t in the hallway, Baekhyun might have strangled his friend without batting an eyelash.

 

“Bump my ass!” 

 

Baekhyun’s sarcastic remark was short-lived when Chanyeol grabbed his elbow and maneuvered them towards the elevator, successfully startling Baekhyun in the midst of his smart ass reply. “Thank you,” came the taller’s reply. His deep voice booming in the closed space as the elevator’s doors and the lift ascended to its respective floor. The pediatrician couldn’t help but shudder at its tone, feeling the rumbles from Chanyeol’s chest as he was practically pressed in front of the surgeon despite the abundance of space, earning a more shit-eating grin from Jong fucking dae.

 

The two are now talking about their progress into their pregnancy. Their “window of opportunity” as what Dr. Kim wanted to call it, rolled by in a blink of an eye. The expecting parents carefully followed through all the screening and diagnostic tests required for the monitoring of the baby’s development that is why they found themselves in the same ivory-painted walls of Junmyeon’s office that morning.

 

They are near their sixteenth week now, just a few more weeks before they could know the baby’s gender. Baekhyun was beyond ecstatic when Junmyeon told them about it, having an intense staring contest with Chanyeol as he remembered their conversation about their preferred gender. Baby gender aside, Baekhyun wanted nothing more than for their baby to be healthy, no matter what the gender is. He just wanted to rile the taller doctor by contradicting his claims. It’s satisfying to watch Chanyeol get all defensive about the baby though, it shows how much the taller is as invested as him in this journey of their life.

 

Before he knew it, he was being manhandled  _again_ towards the surgeon’s office, making him seat in the adjacent couch, followed by a very eager Jongdae who took a seat beside him, draping an arm on the couch’s backrest.

 

Giving his friend the stink eye, Baekhyun uttered in his most exasperated tone, “What are you doing here, Dae?”

 

“What? Can’t I visit a colleague now?” Jongdae shot back, raising one perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him with a teasing glint in his eyes.

 

Okay, point taken. But ever since Jongdae learned that he was having Chanyeol’s baby, the former made it a fantastic tradition to become a constant reminder that the two rivals since med school are now having a baby together. Baekhyun doesn’t have anything against Jongdae though, in fact, he was even thankful for him for giving that life-changing advice. If it wouldn’t for him, he wouldn’t have the courage to get himself checked up. He was grateful for him for keeping him company despite his busy schedule at the hospital, making time to drop by at Chanyeol’s place and sometimes, going as far as bringing him the food he craved that he was oh-so-prideful to ask Chanyeol to buy for him. If anything, Jongdae is the kind of best friend he could ever ask for. It just so happened that Jongdae is a little shit sometimes.

 

Jongdae and Chanyeol continued to talk, the former handing him a folder Baekhyun doesn’t even notice Jongdae has been holding since the three crossed path, too busy to think of ways on how Jongdae was neglecting him. But he felt betrayed. He was not used to Jongdae not giving him attention. He was his friend. He is his best friend! Not Chanyeol! An evident pout was now decorating the pregnant male’s face. 

 

“You read it, Chanyeol. You have until next week to decide.” Jongdae uttered in his professional tone.

 

“Okay. I might as well consider this. It’s a great opportunity for me to explore more in this field,” Chanyeol answered, flipping through pages as he sent Jongdae a grateful smile.

 

“That’s more like it. Guess I’ll be taking my leave. It seems like someone badly needed your attention now.”

 

Baekhyun pouted even more in his seat, one from being clueless about the folder Jongdae handed Chanyeol and two, from being talked about as if he was not in the room. Curse Jongdae and his not so subtle jibe.

 

“Goodbye, Baek. You have your baby daddy’s attention all for yourself now.”

 

Seriously, he needed to reconsider his choices of friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stayed seated on his sit, squirming from time to time and rubbing his tummy as his eyes occasionally drooped down and flutter lazily due to exhaustion and the constant backaches he’s been having. These constant backaches have accompanied him throughout the night, resulting in him not being able to have a fitful sleep. Just remembering his discomfort the night prior, made him let out an unconscious whimper, pulling an instantaneous reaction from the surgeon.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

He suddenly felt shy from the attention. “Yes. Just the backache’s being a bitch.”

 

They have talked about this to Junmyeon that morning, to which he assured them that the occurrence of these backaches is perfectly normal due to him progressing into his pregnancy and the amount of hormones his body is producing to compensate for the changes his body needed to adjust to for the baby’s development. Junmyeon also went as far as enumerating weight gain, posture changes and stress as factors that can contribute to backaches, the only good news is, their baby is growing - but it can be tough on his back.

 

“Should we go home now, then?” Chanyeol worriedly asked him, standing up from his seat and walking to cover the distance between them. “I can finish those at home.” He supplied, rubbing his backside for him now that he’s occupying the space on his right.

 

Instead of going home immediately after their appointment, they both came to a silent agreement to linger in the hospital—letting Chanyeol rummage through his things and finish some last minute paper works he needed to turn in, plus it’s a nice change of environment instead of being cooped up in their house (if there’s even a 'their').

 

“Then take a nap, Baekhyun.”

 

“Nah, I’m okay.”

 

“Are you sure? I’ll still need twenty or thirty minutes tops to finish those.”

 

“Nah, don’t sweat it and besides, this is a nice change of environment,” he responded, still caressing his tummy as he let Chanyeol take care of his backside.

 

True enough, Baekhyun wanted to hang back more in the hospital, and if he asked nicely, maybe he could let Chanyeol give him permission to go to his office and visit some of his patients? It’s been so long since he’s been in his element. It’s just that the situation wouldn’t allow it. He’s expecting. And male pregnancy has high tendencies of miscarriage in the first trimester. It’s good enough that Chanyeol forced him to take a leave this early, if not he will surely pay for the consequences of working a shift with a bulging stomach and constant backaches. Oh the horrors. Not to mention he has to deal with children. Lots of them.

 

 

 

Not long after, a knock broke the silence that enveloped Baekhyun and Chanyeol, revealing a disheveled-looking nurse after a short ‘Come in’ from the surgeon who just got back from his work. Both doctors are now staring expectantly at the disoriented nurse, to which, they both later recognized as Joy—one of the nurses’ in-charge of the emergency room.

 

Emergency room nurses serve as the link between the doctors and the patients. They are prided on their patience under pressure, their high stress and anxiety tolerance, their attentiveness and their superior communication and organizational skills. That is why it baffled Baekhyun for the image before him.

 

“Good morning, Dr. Park! Oh—”  Joy frantically said, stopping mid-sentence when she saw the pediatrician’s presence in the room, her gripped in the doorknob only served to ground her from her deep breaths and disheveled appearance.

 

“Go-good morning, Dr. Byun,” she bowed, her greeting being acknowledged by the two doctors. “I’m sorry for disturbing.”

 

The nurse looked apologetic. Her uneasiness only increased tenfold when she was in the presence of the two well-known doctors of their institution. Perhaps she needed to try her luck next time and try to find Dr. Lee instead of disturbing the two? 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t blame her though, everybody knows about their set up. Where there is Dr. Park, there is also Dr. Byun, simple as that. Simple as 1+1. They watched her contemplate and worrying her lips before the pediatrician decided to help her out of her misery.

 

“No, that’s okay,” Baekhyun dismissed, sending her an encouraging nod to let her continue her sentence before she got intimidated by his presence.

 

“What brings you here, Joy?” Chanyeol answered, getting up in his seat as he finished putting all his needed documents in his satchel.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol carefully listened to the nurse’s word vomit. There had been a massive vehicular accident in one of Seoul’s busiest highways. A school bus got trumped by an over speeding track which managed to bump with the rear-end of the bus—the motion causing the bus to hit an SUV in front of them which resulted in a domino effect of cars colliding from the strong impact. It was also emphasized that the school bus that was initially hit carried grade schools from a picnic hosted by a certain institution.

 

Baekhyun felt a cold shiver ran up his spine, color draining from his face as he tried to process the report Joy acquired from the incident relayed by the rescuers from the scene. No wonder she went through the hassle of coming up the six floors that are separating Chanyeol’s office to the ER.

 

ER nurses work hand in hand with physicians and other healthcare providers to monitor health conditions as well as plan long-term care needs for patients who needed immediate medical attention. They play the critical role in a hospital setting, the frontline of triage and treatments for patients with mild colds to extreme injuries, you name it. Their duties are vast and cover a lot of ground.

 

They needed to keep up with the fast-paced setting in a hospital to execute these duties and responsibilities quickly and cohesively. “There are only a few resident doctors on duty for today, and we badly needed as much help as possible. You are the only available surgeon in the building, Dr. Park.” Joy pleaded.

 

Just from hearing the word children, Baekhyun casted a shaky glance in Chanyeol’s direction, the latter automatically meeting his. His profession and paternal instinct were calling for him. He’s a soon-to-be parent too, not to mention he is specializing in child health care. The desperate look on Baekhyun, without a hitch, caught Chanyeol’s attention. Despite his needs to rest, upon hearing the gruesome story from Joy, he didn’t give the words that came out of his mouth a second thought.

 

“Go Chanyeol. They needed you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It has been fifteen minutes after Chanyeol and Joy left the former’s office, leaving him in complete discomfort and utter anxiousness. He has been pacing Chanyeol’s office in hopes of calming his nerves which only proven to have his worries pile up.

 

Damn it, he’s a healthcare provider. 

 

He just gave up his much-needed rest. And being left alone with his cluttered thoughts only heightened his distress knowing he could be down there, helping in the emergency room. There are too many casualties, many children involved, and many lives to be saved. It doesn’t sit well in his conscience to just stand there and let his colleagues do all the work knowing he was capable of lending an extra help.

 

He already wasted twenty minutes mulling over the situation. He could have been treating two patients during those twenty minutes yet here he was, worrying his lower lip to no end. But what’s holding him back? Chanyeol’s  _‘I’ll be quick’_  and the final caress he gave to his growing belly? Or probably the not-so-subtle kiss he left on his temple? Or the firm grip on his lower back?

 

_Ugh. Screw backaches._

 

 

 

After thirty minutes of berating himself of what to do, he impatiently watched the numbers change in the elevator screen as the downward arrow mocked him of every second he wasted worrying over nothing and he anxiously tapped his foot as he waited for its resounding  _ping!_

 

Once he stepped foot on the ER, he was greeted by its usual scene—nurses walking in every direction to tend to each patient’s needs, half walking-half jogging and wheeling in more patients from the ambulance who brought more patients from the scene. There are too many people and the occasional shouts of medical jargons are not helping him regain his footing.

 

Blood is everywhere, in the stretchers, on the floor, on the beddings of the hospitals' beds, the nurses’ clothes, you name it. The onslaught stench of the antiseptic and tangy smell of blood threatened to throw him off his axis. His self-control wavering as he felt his guts twist in a not so unfamiliar manner. The need to vomit despite him being over his first trimester suddenly became inviting but the pediatrician held in it. His duty is calling him.

 

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

Just as he composed himself, one of the nurses recognized him and immediately greeted him. Thankful as she briefed him on the current situation without questioning his presence. There are children screaming in pain and shouting for their moms and dads, some are lying unconscious and remained sedated for the time being. Parents are swarming the nurse’s station, looking for information on their children’s current state. Some parents are going hysterical, crying in their husbands’ arms as they desperately searched for their kids as they try to take in the gruesome accident. Baekhyun could not do anything but to sympathize with them. Heck, even the middle-aged men and women who got involved in the accident are lying helplessly in their hospital bed. Some are even wheeled in for a direct OR.

 

If Joy desperately went to Chanyeol’s office to fetch him, then it is safe to assume that they are indeed lacking manpower. Some physician also just got off from their shifts. It’s a weekend, and some doctors rarely took this chance to take a day off depending on their schedule. Who would’ve even anticipated this kind of situation to happen, anyway?

 

The brunette is sizing up the location, recognizing Dr. Kim, Dr. Lee and Dr. Im from his department, Dr. Nam and Dr. Ga from the surgery department and a doctor who he can’t pinpoint the name but actually looked familiar, and there are the ER nurses, all accommodating the patients that needed immediate attention. The pregnant pediatrician situated himself with the patients with minor injuries, taking on this task to lift some burden off to the residents' on duty shoulders. Thank god Chanyeol has an extra lab coat on his office.

 

 

 

“Thank you for the hardwork for today, Dr. Byun,” Irene smiled, giving him a thumbs up to which he replied with a “You too,” before exiting the minor OR room as Irene fixed after him.

 

He sighed as exhaustion and weariness consumed him, slipping off the slightly bloodied gloves and throwing it in the infectious waste. He washed his hands, eyeing the water and soap suds go down the drain as the events of the day finally came to an end. It took Baekhyun hours in finishing his tasks as well as perform some minor surgery, just a little bit more of stitching and then he was off.

 

He glanced at the wall clock located in the ER. Three hours, maybe four hours have passed and it totally slipped his mind that Chanyeol was also in the hospital, probably still performing an operation or hopefully, he was done. It took them three hours to have the situation in the ER under control. They managed to treat all their patients, all patched up and admitted for monitoring and some are already discharged.

 

He felt pride swell in his heart at the  _thank you _s__  he heard from the families of the victims. It paid off the hard work—the satisfying smiles and relief that are radiating from them.

 

Baekhyun finished wiping his hands off the paper towel when he felt zaps of sharp pain on his lower back. He has been feeling this prickling pain while he’s on his fifth patient all the while he was crouching to tend to the child’s wound but he paid it no heed. This pain only worsen like needles piercing his lower back as he tends to his next patients. He held on the lavatory tighter, holding onto his lower back as the pain suddenly made breathing difficult.

 

The pain is becoming unbearable. And he could only utter the name of someone who he needed to keep him rooted.

 

“Chan... yeol...” He groaned, sounding breathy.

 

He tried regulating his breathing, only to have his vision started to swirl and blur. He is becoming hopeless, tightening his grip on the lavatory as he tried his hardest to stand up and stable is erratic beating heart and the tightening in his chest.

 

What if something happens to the baby? Chanyeol would be mad if he finds out that he did not stay in his office as he was instructed. They just went that morning to get their baby checked up. He couldn’t forgive himself if something happened to their baby just because he decided to pay no mind in Chanyeol.

 

He started to panic.

 

“Yeol...”

 

He is already feeling light-headed, feeling the onset of blurry visions and incoherence. “Thank you for helping in the ER today, Dr. Byun,” someone said from his right. The deepness of his voice captured his attention.  He moved his head to acknowledge the presence of his colleague, only for the image before him warp in a haze.

 

“Hey, you look pale. Are you okay?”

 

Baekhyun’s racking his brain for any response. He’s been trying to form a syllable of recognition, any form of response, only to fall short of anybody coordination. He closed his eyes.

 

His now labor breathing proved it difficult not to succumb to darkness.

 

He needed air.

 

He needed Chanyeol.

 

The fleeting whisper of Chanyeol’s name left his mouth before his surrounding became frenzy, before he decided to yield in the pit of shadows.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Dr. Byun!"_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our dearest Chanyeollie~ 💕
> 
>  
> 
> Sooooooo~ what can you say?


	4. wait, I need us, I get myself all tangled up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this longggg to post this here. Enjoy!

 

 

 

"Please, hyung. Let's not tell Chanyeol about this."  
  
Junmyeon looked torn, heaving a deep sigh as he eyed Baekhyun, lying in the hospital bed like a pale sheet of paper, a far cry from his usual self and a contrast to the collected, determined doctor hours ago. The pregnant male was looking helplessly at him, occasionally flashing him his hopeful eyes that are more than willing to bargain, his slender fingers fidgeting with the white sheets as he touched his bump. He watched forlornly as the same eyes started to glisten with fresh tears.

  
Junmyeon, as a healthcare provider, wanted nothing but is the best for his patients; he wanted to deliver top-notch medical services. Baekhyun is his patient, his colleague as well as his friend—same goes with Chanyeol. He wanted the best for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and at the same time, he wanted to maintain his professionalism by not meddling in their personal lives. But how can he keep his mouth shut when his friend almost endangered his and his baby's life?  
  
The pediatrician still looked shaken, he observed. It doesn't help that Baekhyun kept muttering Chanyeol's name the moment consciousness started to drift up his system. The OB sighed in pure frustration. Torn between wanting to give in and wanting to give Baekhyun an earful but he knew better than to add stress on the pregnant man's side.

 

But how about Chanyeol? He is also a father. He shouldn't be kept out of what's happening, right? Junmyeon knew the two were not in the best of terms but they're trying to tone it down for the baby. He knew firsthand how the two 'hated' each others' guts only to unexpectedly find out that they are having a baby together. The both of them are more than willing to make amends though, he saw the two tried, and it is working - better than he would have thought.  
  


“Baekhyun,” he sighed. “Don’t you think you’re being unfair to Chanyeol?” He asked and continued when he confirmed that Baekhyun never intended to answer.

 

“He has every right to know about this. He would have known of what happened himself. Don’t you think no one informed him yet? Not to intrude in your guys’ business but does it make any difference if you hide something big like this from him?” His question successfully caught the pregnant man’s attention.

 

 “You are just making things worse,” he bluntly said, watching as the already bothered face of Baekhyun portrayed raw uneasiness.

 

A long silence enveloped the room punctured by a small voice. “But…but hyung, I-I can’t have Chanyeol angry at me,” Baekhyun sobbed, tears rapidly decorating his already pale cheeks.

 

Junmyeon felt bad at the sight of Baekhyun looking lost and defeated. “I’m sure Chanyeol will understand, Baaekhyun-ah,” he couldn’t do anything about it and opted to offer comforting words and soft caresses to his hair.

  
As if on cue, the door to the private room opened, revealing a very unamused Chanyeol. His hid brows were furrowed, threatening to meet halfway as he eyed Baekhyun who hastily wiped his tears and squirmed uncomfortably in the hospital bed, definitely notwithstanding the intensity of the surgeon’s gaze.

  
Here comes trouble.  
  


 

  
Junmyeon excused himself and the tall surgeon for a more private talk. He purposely reserved this talk with Chanyeol, knowing too well that Baekhyun was one second away from breaking down again and beating himself for the incident. Junmyeon lead Chanyeol in a secluded hallway, not far away from Baekhyun’s room but quite distant to the nurses’ station and took a seat on one of the benches.

 

 “If it makes you feel any better, the baby’s fine,” Junmyeon said, handing Chanyeol a can of cold caffeinated drink he purchased from the vending machine. He got a clipped but still polite ‘Thank you’ in return. He gave Chanyeol a rundown of the incident, making the latter more agitated than he already was. 

 

“Baekhyun is fine too, he just fainted from fatigue caused by the backache and strenuous work,” he carefully worded, watching the tight lines in Chanyeol’s forehead to ease up a bit. “No sprains and fractures obtained since Dr. Do were able to buffer Baekhyun from the ‘could have been’ a nasty fall.”

 

“Ah, yes. I heard of that,” Chanyeol replied, popping the can and drinking from it. He gave Chanyeol a room to breathe and relish in the reprieve of worry.

 

“I’m also keeping a close eye on both of them and monitor their progress and development.”

 

He also proceeded to explain the dos and don’ts to ease the discomfort brought by back pain and some safety measures when Baekhyun’s back would act up again. He also informed him of the medicine he prescribed for Baekhyun’s backache in addition to his prenatal vitamins.

 

“Chanyeol—“ Junmyeon stopped midsentence, “Can I call you that?” He asked.

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol said in return, offering him a small yet genuine smile.

 

“Yes,” Junmyeon said and cleared his throat. “I want him to rest, by rest, I mean a lot of rest. I don’t want him doing any household chores and absolutely no lifting of heavy objects.”

 

“Of course, after what happened?” Chanyeol snickered and downed the rest of his drink.

 

“And ahh, Chanyeol? If you do not mind, and not to impose or something— and I’m saying this as Baekhyun’s doctor,” he hurriedly added.

 

“I want Baekhyun stress-free, as long as possible, until the rest of his pregnancy. I do not want to inflict any more stress than what he’s already been going now. It’s not good for the baby and for him. I want him to recover from the scare of that incident,” he politely said.

 

This is the least he could do for Baekhyun. “If that’s okay with you?”  
  


Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol, admiring his polite nature despite his attempt at keeping his cool.

 

“Thank you for understanding, Chanyeol.”

 

“You’re welcome, hyung. And thank you for keeping them safe.”

 

Junmyeon chuckled, “Don’t mention it.” With the heavy atmosphere now gone, Junmyeon outstretched his hand and offered a polite smile.

 

“Thank you for the hard work today, Dr. Park.” 

 

“Likewise, Dr. Kim.”

 

 

_“Thank you for understanding, Chanyeol.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ride home was silent.

 

Baekhyun tried to apologize again on their way to the parking lot only for his pleas to fall on deaf ears. After that, all his attempts to say sorry was shot down as Chanyeol pulled the silent treatment on him. He felt the onset of a fresh batch of tears prickle his eyes. The pin-dropped silence and tense atmosphere surrounding them only highlighted his attempt to tone down his hiccups. He was not used to this.

 

He would rather fight and bicker with Chanyeol than receive nothing but the cold shoulder. He looked out the window, trying to chase away his tears as he sought comfort in his protruding belly, uttering more silent ‘sorry’s to their baby.

 

Chanyeol is beyond furious.

 

Baekhyun knew this if the constant curt answers and indifference are of any indication. Chanyeol, as soon as they stepped out the private room he was admitted to, barely spared him a glance. Gone is the gentleman Chanyeol that would usher him to the passenger's seat. The closest contact they had was when Chanyeol assisted him to change into his normal clothes, wiped his face clean and heaved him to get down on the hospital bed. Despite Chanyeol’s anger, he took his time and requested a wheelchair for his use.

 

It took a car door slammed shut for Baekhyun to realize that they just arrived at their house, only for the tears he tried so hard to hold back, to graze his cheeks as he watched Chanyeol's retreating back. He followed suit, slowly unfastening the seatbelt and got out of the car at a much slower pace to give himself some time to collect his thoughts. At this rate, he doesn’t trust himself to function normally—heck, his hormones are all over the place and he was still dazed from the incident.

 

Baekhyun went through all the times he and Chanyeol had their disagreements and bickering. Now that he thinks of it carefully, he realized how they acted childish and borderline petty towards each other. They squabbled in front of their OB, threw not so subtle insults for breakfast, lunch and occasionally dinner when Baekhyun was hell-bent on puking his guts out.

 

Yet at the end of the day, he has Chanyeol by his side, his comforting touches that seemed to calm his insides that wrecked-havoc to his hormone, over-ridden body. He never once heard a complaint from him he would just throw half-hearted response to his insults even if he went overboard with his rudeness and trampled upon his ego. Chanyeol is one hell patient of a man. His patience rivaled that of Baekhyun’s thin-like ones. And Chanyeol for the three months that they lived under the same roof never raised his voice at him. Never.

 

Not until now.

 

"What the hell was that, Baekhyun?!" The taller shouted, his booming voice echoed in the silent walls of their house. He went rigid after that even if tears started to assault his tear glands.

 

Park Chanyeol is beyond furious. Baekhyun knew.

 

Baekhyun kept crying, silently holding back his hiccups to not annoy the tall surgeon. This is not just one of their petty arguments. Chanyeol shouted at him and he was mad. He was **beyond** mad. His furrowed brows made it clear, even his labored breathing indicated his rage and he was just trying to hold back his fury.

 

"What part of staying inside my office until I was done with an operation is not clear to you?! We had an agreement!" Chanyeol reiterated, running a hand on his face out of frustration while he remained rooted in his position.

 

"You made me go to that operation," Chanyeol paused, pointing nothing in particular, "I spent most of my afternoon inside the operating room only to have you fainting in the ER and find out that you got admitted?” Baekhyun kept mum, tears now trekking its way down familiar tracks in his face again.

 

"I had to rush out of the OR and scrubbed out frantically to rush to you only to hear you planning on not telling me about this?! That’s bullshit!”

 

He visibly flinched as soon as Chanyeol cursed. Baekhyun felt awful for making him cuss. Their disputes never went as far as for Chanyeol to utter a curse word. He’s a patient man. And he just made him snap.

 

“Do you think I'm dumb? Do you think I would never find out? Well newsflash Byun, I found out. And I'm not as dumb as you paint me into," Chanyeol laughed, a dry one. A ‘humor-me’ kind of laugh—bordering to mocking.

 

 

 

 

 

_He heard us._

 

Baekhyun could only muffle his sobs, his trembling hands cupping his mouth. He's too afraid to produce any noise, too afraid to rile Chanyeol up even more. He knew he doesn't have any excuse for his actions. Chanyeol heard him, however, didn’t bother to call out on him in front of a colleague. He should have known. Chanyeol is a true gentleman.

 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The surgeon continued, looking him dead in the eyes. His cold eyes were enough to send him into another fit of tears—wracking his body in full force, and in a much somber tone continued.

 

"Is our baby a joke to you?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
